1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to substrate processing apparatuses and methods such as apparatuses and methods for flat panel display processing (i.e. LCD, OLED, and other types of flat panel displays), semiconductor wafer processing, and solar panel processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In sputtering large area substrates (i.e. flat panel displays, solar cells, etc.), some problems are encountered during DC bias of a target including non-uniform deposition and low target utilization. Therefore, there is a need for an improved sputtering apparatus and method.